Vacation Time
by alicekinsno1
Summary: All the Nations work hard, hoping to be paid with generous vacations from their bosses. Unfortunately for poor America, he gets the short end of the stick. Rated T to appeal to people who can best understand the theme.


_A/N: This story was inspired by a statistical chart I saw in one of my sociology textbooks- thus explaining why I chose the specific countries I did. You could say it's social commentary, but I'm not sure how reliable it is (if a character acts OOC, this is probably why) XP Could also be AmericaXChina, depending on how you want to look at it._

_Also probably AU, insofar as it's possible to be AU in Hetalia (the "universe" where Hetalia takes place struck me as fairly fluid, but I've adapted it for my own purposes)._

In a little office in nowheresville, the little Nations went about their work- typing, filing, researching, and generally working to make ends meet. America, as one of the younger Nations, was a relatively new worker to this firm, and still a bit naive in how any businesses other than farming worked. America was in the same complex as sixteen other Nations: Austria, Denmark, Norway, France, Sweden, Germany, Romano and Veneziano, Spain, Netherlands, Belgium, Switzerland, Britain, Canada, Japan, Korea, and China. As luck would have it, America's cubicle was right next to the window- and just out the window was a spacious green park, complete with trees, a small lake, and walking trails. All Nations' eyes tended to rivet, as if drawn by some supernatural force, to that splash of green shining into the gray office.

"That's a nice park," said America. "Who's it for?"

"It's for vacations," said China, his voice all-knowing.

"Vacations?" said America quizzically.

China gave America a vaguely smug, I-know-so-much-more-than-you smile. "Most Nations get cues from their bosses when it comes time to take vacations, and then they go to that park to play."

"Will I get a vacation like that?" asked America eagerly. He wondered if there were any little stores lining the park, where he could buy cool new gadgets or other toys.

"That's up to your boss," said China with a shrug. "Wait and see what he says."

"Alright, then- sounds good," said America, resolving to work as hard as he could, so that he could take the best vacation ever in that pretty little park. After all, his boss loved hard workers.

The bosses of Austria and Denmark gave them the earliest vacation passes. They closed their cubicles that night excited for the free time- about a month of it- that they had been accorded. "Alright! It's drinking time!" said Denmark eagerly. "I'm hitting the bar tonight!"

"That's... _gut_ for you," said Austria bitterly, making his way out after Denmark and sneering after him as he did so.

The next day, Austria took his piano out into the park, where he spent the day composing beautiful symphonies for any passers-by who cared to listen.

The other Nations looked on enviously. America was the only one not disturbed. "Well, those pampered European countries get all that handed to them," he reassured himself. "My vacation'll be more richly earned- I actually know how to sit down and work, and I'll get my reward in the end!"

And that night, to remind himself of the simple pleasures of working hard and hoarding money, he went and treated himself to a brand-new watch (his old one could barely keep time anymore, he realized) before heading home.

The very next day, Norway's vacation began. The young man, who had been quietly and assiduously looking over his notes, could be seen bounding out onto the green common, making such a racket that Austria snapped at him for a good five minutes about interrupting his music. "Eh, it's Scandinavia," said America to himself. "They're probably so cold and sluggish they couldn't work the whole year round even if they wanted to."

France and Sweden departed next. "It is France after all," said America. "He probably just takes all that vacation time so he can hit on any of the nations who're already out there. Lazy..." Yet he couldn't help but watch France as he prepared various snacks to eat out on the lawn. The delicious smell wafted in through the window, and the young Nation's mouth watered.

After that, Germany departed, along with both Veneziano and Romano. Veneziano was all but dragging Romano and Germany by their sleeves. "We're going to go dancing in fields of flowers and eating pizza all day!"

"_Hasta pronto, mi hermano_," Spain called after Romano.

"I can't wait," Romano groaned as Veneziano dragged him out the door, skipping all the way.

Sure enough, in a good few days Spain was gone too. America looked out the window to see Spain playing a guitar as Romano tried out some new dance moves, no doubt learned from his older brother. Meanwhile, Veneziano was trying to convince Germany of the merits of bounding through the field of flowers together. "Come on, Germany- what better way to show what a cute couple we are?"

"No! I refuse to do anything so cute!" Germany retorted, shaking his head furiously.

"Aww, come on- it'll be fun!" And Veneziano grabbed Germany none too gently and began dragging him through the field. "Skip with me!"

Germany gave himself over to his hyperactive boyfriend and soon was shuffling as fast as he could across the meadow.

Netherlands, Belgium, Switzerland, and Britain were the next ones out. Before Britain left for the night, he stormed right up to Japan's office cubicle. "And you're not wasting your precious vacation time working this year," he said to the melancholy Asian nation. "This year, you spend your vacation time on the lawn with me!" He folded his arms imperiously.

"But Britain, my duty is to serve my boss faithfully at all times with a smile on my face..."

"Stupid! Your boss is the one who gave you ten days off!"

"Britain..."

"Now, you listen to me! You're going to take your ten days of vacation time with me, and we're going to spend it throwing tea parties and playing chess!"

"But... Korea will be on the lawn," said Japan, shrinking into his chair.

"So?" said Britain. "Ignore Korea then! But I'm coming to get you whether you like it or not!" And with that, he stormed off.

"Aww, man!" America groaned. "Even Japan gets vacation time?"

"Evidently so," said China.

Sure enough, America came into his office one day to discover that he and China were the only ones left. He could see Japan writing poetry under a shade tree. Korea, meanwhile, was at the opposite corner of the field, executing some really impressive high spinning kicks. Switzerland was having a picnic with his sister Liechtenstein, where they cheerfully munched on raclette among other goodies. France was trying to ply unsuspecting Nations with delectable food in return for sexual favors (naturally, the other Nations all ran screaming).

"I just don't get it," said America, dejected for the first time since he started work. "How come my boss hasn't given me a vacation yet? I thought I was the land of the free." He sighed wistfully.

"How should I know?" said China. "He's not my boss."

"Yeah," said America sadly. "Well... at least we have each other, right?" He smiled hugely, slapping China on the back.

"Yeah, right," said China, smiling back softly.

The last night of the year, America (who had worked every single day, without a break) went home feeling strangely depressed. He quit work and went out to buy a hamburger and milkshake for dinner, realizing as he did so that he probably was getting fat from being cooped up at a desk for so long. He had bought a treadmill for his home just last week, but it had never been used. "It just isn't fair," he muttered to himself as he walked along the quiet, lonely streets. "I work so hard, all day- and all the other Nations get to enjoy lovely vacation times while my boss won't give me a single day off."

Looking for something to ease his troubled mind, he stopped by a general store, his wallet fat with the wages he had earned. "Maybe if I buy something I'll feel better." He looked around the room, searching for something, anything, that he liked. Eventually he found a shimmering silver mp3 player, which he bought in a hurry (his old one was rather clunky, and he had had it for almost a year).

The next day, America returned to work to find all the other Nations in their desks- except for China. "Oh, come on!" said America. "You can't tell me that China has vacation time too! Why me? Why meeeeeee?"

"China isn't on vacation, you idiot," said Britain, rolling his eyes.

"He's not?" said America, his rage dissipating. "Then... where is he?"

"China is sick," Japan murmured quietly. "He called the office just before you got in."

"He's... he's sick?" said America, now slightly ashamed for his outburst. "But... how?"

"Overwork," said Japan.

America frowned. It had never really registered to him, but of course, China had to work just as hard as he did- with a lot fewer resources to go on. America sat down at his desk without another word, pulled out his notebook, and booted up his computer to start his day.

After work was over, he went by the post office, carrying a tightly-wrapped package which contained his new mp3 player.

On the other side of the world, China was resting in his bed with a half-eaten bowl of wonton soup, when he heard his doorbell ringing. Still groggy from lying down for so long, he rolled out of bed and walked to the door, and when he opened it, he discovered a tightly wrapped package. When China opened the package, he was amazed to see a brand-new, silver, shiny mp3 player. There was a Post-it note attached, which read: "To China. Because at least I make good money for working every day of the year. America."

China turned the mp3 player over and read the inscription: "Made in China." He smiled a little at the irony as he returned to his bed to rest.


End file.
